ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Cute
Attack of the Cute is the 36th episode of Brandon 10: Alien Force. Plot The episode begins at a barn area outside of a town. It is also night. A man drives his truck up to the barn, exits and heads inside. From an interior view, the barn doors open widely and the man walks in; closing the doors behind him. He picks up a sack, carries it over his back and begins to walk to the far side of the barn. However he begins to hear a noise on his way there. Man: Huh? The man stops and puts his sack down. He squints at a pile of covers which slightly moving. The man makes his way towards the pile of covers and a humanoid figure stands in the shadows, watching carefuly. The man grabs the covers and pulls them off. He then looks terrified and screams out. Theme Song Now day, the team are crusing along the road in Coco's Car. Brandon: Are you sure we're heading back to town now? Coco: For the last time, yes. Brandon: Really? Because everytime we're close to coming back, we get called in to do some assignment. Sarah: Hopefully not this time. Coco: Yeah. Besides, I got navigations from The Mechanics. Sarah: You got lost? Coco: Yes. Well no. Um... Sort of. Brandon: That doesn't surprise me. The Mechanic Badge rings. Brandon: Nethier does that. Coco activates the badge and a hologram of the Mechanic Officer appears. Coco: Hey Officer. Sarah: Hello. Brandon: Hi... Mechanic Officer, over badge: Greetings Sector B10. I noticed- Brandon: That we were in the area? Sarah: And you wanted us to check something out. Mechanic Officer: Yeah... Did I message before? Brandon: Nah. We're just REALLY great guessers. Mechanic Officer: Anyways, We're getting reports of alien activity in a near by town. Coco: What type of alien activity? Mechanic Officer: I don't know. That's for you to find out. I'll see you later. Over and out. The Hologram disables. Brandon: So... Coco: Don't say it. Brandon: Say what? Coco: You know what it is. Brandon: I was just going to say: "Are you sure about we're heading back to town?" Coco: Ugh... Brandon: I wonder if those navigations avoids Mechanic Detours. Coco: I get it. Coco drives the car from the main road to a turning one. The scene then transissons into the car arriving at the town. The team steps out and walks into town. Brandon, looking around: Where is everyone? Sarah: I don't know... Maybe at a town meeting or something. Coco: How about over there? Coco points to a crowd of people not too far from where they are. Sarah: Or over there. Brandon: Come on. Let's go and check it out. They walk over to the area and blend in with the crowd. It is showed that they are gathering for a showcase of sorts. Man 2: Step up! Step up! One and all! I am Maximus the Great and prepare to see something that you've never seen before! Sarah and Coco watch with the crowd of people. Max: Something from out of this world. Something that you might never... ever... EVER! Coco: Get on with it. Sarah, quietly: Coco! Max clears his throat. Max: -Want to get rid of! Coco, quietly to Sarah: I bet its some type of alien worm. Sarah, quietly to Coco: Ew.. Gross. Coco, quietly to Sarah: What? They have those. Max: BEHOLD! Max grabs the covers ontop of his showcase. Max: The CUTIE-FRIENDS! Max pulls the cover off and it reveals an adorable-looking alien with big eyes, white body, purple rings around its belly and puffy arms/legs. The crowd gasps. Coco: Wait what? Sarah: Aw. Isn't that so cute? Coco: Cute? It's an alien. Aliens arn't cute. Max: But that's where you're wrong! My CUTIE-FRIENDS make great pets and the bestest friends. They'll go anywhere with you and do everything with you. They even glow at night. The crowd ooes. Max: So get yours now! Some people walk straight to get one. Others leave. Coco and Sarah stand there waiting. Brandon then comes in when everyone is leaving carrying some popcorn. Coco, not noticing Brandon: Why are we still here anyways? Brandon: Because theres popcorn! Brandon grabs a handful of popcorn and eats it. Sarah and Coco stare at him while he chews on the popcorn. Brandon: What? ...You want some? Sarah: No thanks. Coco: Well come on. We can't just stand here and eat popcorn. Brandon: Sure we can. Sarah: Brandon... Brandon, sighing: Ugh fine... (throws away popcorn) I never get to have any popcorn when I'm with you guys. Coco: So what's the plan? Brandon: Let's go um check on these "cutie-friends" and see what's up? If they're harmless, I'm sure the Mechanics won't might. Coco: They're still alien. Brandon: So are we and we're not re-located to Jupiter now are we? Sarah: Brandon has a point. If we're going to check it out, then at least let's give them a chance. Coco: Alright. Alright. Fine. I'm not the bad guy here. Coco walks forwards before being followed by Brandon and Sarah. When they get to the showcase, they can see some citizens of the town purchasing some cutie-friends. Max, after selling a cutie-friend: Thank you. Thank you. You'll be making a friend for life. Coco: Hey! Max: Yes Yes! Come get your cutie-friend he- (sees that it is Coco) Oh its you. The rude one. Coco: Yeah... Max: Well? What do you want? Brandon: We want to know more about these er... "Cutie-Friends" of yours. Max: Ah well the cutie-friends are things of my own creation used to only please your happiness. Coco: Oh really? Max: Um... yes... (to Sarah) You there! Sarah: Me? Max: Yes, you. You look like one to buy one Cutie-Friend! Sarah: Er.. I don't know... Max: Come on... I know you want one. Tell you what I'll let you have one for free since you're so kind. Max hands Sarah a "Cutie-Friend" Sarah: Um... Thanks? Max: Not a problem. (sees a man with blonde hair and a black tee-shirt while wearing sunglasses) Hey you! Guy: Who? Me? Max: Yeah you! Wanna buy a Cutie-Friend? Guy: Alright I guess! Thank you. Thank you very much. Coco: Well great now we have one of these alien monkies. Brandon: I don't know. They don't look too bad. Voice: STOP! The team and a couple of others turn around to see the man running towards them. Woman: Marcus? Marcus, what happened? Marcus/Man 1: There's a thing! A thing in my barn! Those things! (points to Cutie-Friends) Max: I assure you that my Cutie-Friends are not harmful. Coco: Suuuure... (to rest of team) Come on. Sarah: Where to? Coco: I don't know. Somewhere. They leave. Max then stares at them leaving. Now night, the team is shown investigating the barn. Coco: Found anything yet? Brandon: Nope. Coco: Sarah? No response. Coco, repeating: Sarah? Coco checks on Sarah and sees her playing with her Cutie-Friend. Sarah: Aww. Coco: Sarah! Sarah: Huh? What? Coco: What are you doing? Sarah: Oh sorry. Just um.. researching. Coco: Mhmm. Meanwhile in someone else's house... Elderly Lady: Now Mr. PoopieWhops, Who wants to play? "Mr. PoopieWhops rubs his stomach. Elderly Lady: Oh you must be hungry Mr. PoopieWhops. The lady grabs some cat food cans and puts it in a bowl for Mr. PoopieWhops. Mr. PoopieWhops declines the food. Elderly Lady: How about some chicken? The lady grabs some chicken from the refridgator and Mr. PoopieWhops eats it. He then begins to transform into something else. Elderly Lady: Oh my! The grim shadow of a creature is seen through the curtains on the window. The lady screams out. Coco: Did you hear something? Brandon: I think so. I'll go check it out. You two stay here. Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Big Chill. Big Chill: BIG CHILL! Big Chill flies off into town. He then sees a creature below. He lowers down behind it. Big Chill: Ok then... Freeze! The creature turns around to reveal itself to be a different type of "Cutie-Friend". More alien-looking and monsterous. Monster Cutie-Friend: RRRRAAAARGGGHHH! Big Chill: Gross... The Monster Cutie-Friend leaps up and attacks Big Chill. Big Chill simply turns intangibal and the monster cutie-friend freezes. Big Chill: That looks like one of Max's Cutie-Friends. But if they can mutant, then that means... Meanwhile at the barn, Sarah is playing with her Cutie-Friend. Sarah: Awww... Suddenly her Cutie-Friend opens its mouth and begins to suck out Sarah's energy from her eyes. Sarah: Awwwwwwwwww.... Coco: Sarah? (sees this) Sarah! Sarah gets his mace hand and whacks the Cutie-Friend. The Cutie-Friend mutants and begins to attack Coco. A green blast shoots the Cutie-Friend off of Coco's face. Coco looks to see Upchuck. Upchuck: UPCHUCK! Coco: Took you long enough. Upchuck: Hey. Give me a break. Sarah, waking up: Wh-What happened? Coco: Your um... Upchuck: Cutie-Friend... Coco: Yeah. It was draining your energy or something. Upchuck: And its going to do the same thing with everyone else. Upchuck turns back into Brandon. Brandon: Come on. We have to stop them. The team enters the town again and sees that all the Cutie-Friends have been mutanted. Sarah: What happened to them? Coco: Something happened. Brandon: You two handle these guys. I'll see if Max has anymore of these Ugly-Fiends. Sarah: Right. Brandon heads off. Coco: How come we're stuck with the hard stuff? Sarah: I feel like its the same amount of work. Coco: Yeah buts he's probably going to stop one giant alien to defeat all of these. Sarah: Oh come on Coco. When is it ever that simple? Brandon sees some Cutie-Friends coming from one direction. He goes their oppisite way and is lead back to the barn. He goes inside and sees Max with a bunch of cages filled with many different alien species that resemble pets. There is also something near the side of the barn covered. Brandon: Max. Max turns around and sees Brandon. Max: Oh hello! I mean... What are you doing here?! Brandon: You're "pets" are causing trouble all over town! Max: They are not. Brandon: They are so and they're mutanting quick. You have to stop. Max: I see... I knew something like this would happen. Then I must do only one thing. Brandon: Stop your operations? Max: Of course not silly kid. I'm going to pack up and move to another town. Brandon: I can't let you do that, Max. Max: Then meet my best showcase! Max pulls the covers off of the big thing at the side of the barn and it is revealed to be a giant chubby monsterous alien worm thing. Brandon: Aw man! Max: Meet the Mother of the Cutie-Friends! I call her: Cutie-Mom! Cutie-Mom Roars. Brandon: Looks like this Humoungous Worm needs some Humoungousaur! Brandon slaps down the Omnitrix and transforms into Agilmur. Agilmur: AGILMUR! Darn it! Cutie-Mom fires some goo from her mouth at Agilmur but Agilmur dodges by jumping over it. They do this a couple of more times. Back into the town, Coco is whacking down a few Cutie-Friends and Sarah is sheilding herself from a bunch of them attempting to suck out her energy. Sarah, struggling: Er... Coco! I don't think I can hold this much longer! Coco, whacking: Hang on. I'll be right there. Mr. PoopieWhops crashes through the window of the lady's house and jumps on Coco's face. Coco grabs him and turn him back into the house. The can of cat food wobbles from the crash and falls off the counter and onto Mr. PoopieWhops. Mr. PoopieWhops struggles and yells out. Coco, grabbing a cat food can: Cat food? Coco throws the can at Sarah and all the Cutie-Friends retreat. Sarah lowers her sheild. Sarah: Thanks. Was that Cat Food? Coco: Yeah. I think we just found out their weakness. Sarah: We better tell Brandon. Coco: Yeah but where is he? They then hear a distant roar. Sarah: I think I have an idea. Back at the barn, Agilmur is still trying to avoid the goo shots. The Cutie-Mom tries a different apporch and ends up getting Agilmur. Agilmur struggles to get loose. Max: Looks like you're in a tight situation, monkey boy. Agilmur, struggling: I'm not a monkey! Max: It won't matter. Soon this town will be invested with my Cutie-Friends and I shall leave with a stack of Cutie-Friend Eggs and a wad of money. Sarah, unseen: Not if we have anything to say about it. Max turns to see Coco and Sarah in the barn doorway. Max, to Coco: You... I knew you were always trouble right from the moment I met you. Coco: Next time you run a showcase, make it about cars. Sarah: It will also be behind bars. Coco: Nice rhyme. Sarah: Thanks. I wasn't really thinking about it at the momen- Max: Are you two done? Sarah: Well sooooorrrrry. Coco: We know how to defeat your Cutie-Friends. Max: Ha! Nothing can defeat my- Coco pulls out some Cat Food cans Agilmur and Max: Is that Cat Food? Sarah does a facepalm. Coco: Yeah! Coco throws some at the Cutie-Mom and it eats it. Nothing happens. Sarah: Um... Suddenly the Cutie-Mom shakes a bit. Coco: She's gonna blow! From outside the barn: a green explosion of slime goes off within the barn. Back in the barn: Everyone is covered in slime and a Cutie-Mom is reduced to a smaller and lesser Cutie-Friend. Sarah, covered in slime: Gross... Agilmur turns back into Brandon. Brandon: You can say that again... Can someone let me down from here? Later, The Mechanics arrive and arrest Max, clean up the area, put the hostage alien life in their ships and talk to the team whom are all cleaned up and given towels. Mechanic Officer: Thanks again for helping out. Brandon: Not a problem, Officer. Sarah: We seem to be helping you a lot reccently. Mechanic Officer: Yeah... I know. Are you sure you three don't want to be, you know..., ACTUAL Mechanics? Brandon: I think we're good. Mechanic Officer: Well alright then. Because you're nearly on your way back to your hometown. Coco: Finally. Sarah: Thank you so much Officer. Mechanic Officer: Hey. Don't thank me. I should be thanking you. Until next time Sector B10. The Mechanic Officer leaves. Brandon: So back home now? Coco: Yep. Sarah: What are we going to do now? Brandon: I'm sure some super weird alien villainous thing will turn up. But in the mean time... Milkshakes anyone? Coco: Totally. Sarah: Yep. Coco's Car is seen driving off to a town (possibly their hometown) as the sun begins to rise. Credits. Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *Marcus *Citizens Aliens Used *Big Chill *Upchuck *Agilmur Villains *Cutie-Mom **Cutie-Friends *Maximus the Great Trivia *This episode didn't come out to be what it was suppose to be but we're still sort of satifized with it. *The name of the villains was originally going to be the "Happy-Pals" *One of the citizens in the town is a reference to a Cartoon Network TV Show. *Brandon and the team should be off their road trip by the next episode. *The title of the episode wasn't intended on being Attack of the Cute but was made so. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Episodes in Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Season 3